The Devil's Island
The Devil's Island is the sixth and final chapter—the volume finale—of Volume 1: The Maskmaker. It was released along with the five other chapters of the volume on December 16, 2010. The chapter is the first chapter and the only of this volume to include a bonus scene, which acts as the epilogue. Plot Mal, Natara, and Captain Yeong speak with Officer William Rye, who claims that Eric knocked him unconscious as he was escaping the lab with Amy. Natara informs the Captain that Eric Mills, otherwise known as Brian Resler, is the Maskmaker, and will likely take Amy to the site of his first crime. Mal contributes that Eric and Amy will be found at Alcatraz Island. Meanwhile, Eric kills the two guards working at the island and takes Amy onto the roof of one of the cell blocks. Mal and Natara dissuade Captain Yeong from bringing in the Coast Guard, stating that it would be smarter for only the two of them to go in and take Eric down, as they know the case and would not cause as much commotion. Captain Yeong agrees, but gives Mal a flare gun to signal backup in case of an emergency. Amy is tied to the chair on the roof of the cell block, and attempts to talk Eric down while she works her hands out of the bindings. She succeeds in getting him to open up about his past, and Eric explains to her how everything began. The chapter goes into a flashback- while on a family trip to Alcatraz, Brian and Rebecca are walking along the island's beach. Rebecca tells Brian that he is stressing their mother out, and once again calls him a "stain." Brian tells her that he did not mean to do anything wrong. Rebecca responds by telling him that he does not need to do wrong, he simply is wrong and that she cannot wait until he is gone. Brian snaps, and throws a heavy rock at Rebecca's head. She falls face-down into the sand, and Brian slams her head over and over into the ground, screaming at her, until she finally dies. When he rolls her body over, he finds that her face is covered by a mask of white sand. Back in the present, Eric tells Amy that he finds the event both terrible and beautiful. He claims that by killing Rebecca, he took away her darkness and revealed her "true face." Amy tells him that she cares about him, that he can still get help, and that he does not need to kill her. Just as Eric begins to consider freeing Amy, he sees Mal and Natara's boat pull up to the island, and leaves to "take care of" them. Mal and Natara use the empty security office to locate Amy on the roof. Just as they are about to go rescue her, a claymore in the office detonates, rendering Mal unconscious but leaving Natara unharmed. She briefly fights with Eric, before Mal regains his consciousness and attempts to shoot at him. Eric escapes up the stairs to the roof, and Mal and Natara follow. Once on the roof, Eric instructs Mal and Natara to dispose of their guns by kicking them over the ledge of the building and into the ocean. They do so, and Eric shoots Mal in the chest, nearly killing him. He tells Natara that he has "no use for a macho idiot" like Mal, but that he will enjoy killing her. Natara taunts him, calling him a freak and telling him that his sister was perfect. Eric becomes visibly disturbed by her comments, breathing raggedly and slamming the butt of his gun into his own forehead. After calling him a "freak" and "stain" one last time, Eric begins to charge at Natara- just as Mal passes her the flare gun given to him by Captain Yeong. Natara shoots Eric, and his robe engulfs him in flames. He falls over the railing at the roof's edge, and drowns. Three days later, Natara visits Mal in the hospital. Mal asks Natara if she is returning to Quantico, as the Maskmaker case is closed. She then presents him with her theory that Eric had a "benefactor" supporting him, citing examples such as Eric's three million dollar home in Pacific Heights and his ability to pass the SFPD background check, despite being institutionalized as a child. She tells Mal that they will search for the truth together. The chapter ends with Amy running into the room and throwing her arms around Mal. Epilogue Neha Mansingh wakes up in a pitch black room with her wrists bound behind her. She manages to open a door in front of her, and falls into a "trophy room" of sorts—filled with plaster masks, human teeth, and scalps. An older man with a Russian accent and large burn mark across his face stuns Neha with a taser, and orders her to tell him about her sister—Natara Williams. Bonus Scene Mal, Ken, and Diego play poker at McGinty's. It is revealed that Diego was once a C.I., which led to he and Mal becoming friends. Mal confesses to Ken and Diego that his wife has left him. Amy and Captain Yeong eat lunch together in a restaurant. Captain Yeong tells Amy she is welcome to take time off from work after her experience with Eric, but Amy says that she is eager to get back to work. Natara's boss, District Chief William Blaire, congratulates her on catching the Maskmaker, but expresses some uncertainty regarding her theory of Eric's benefactor. However, he allows her to stay in San Francisco to investigate. Natara enters Italia Imports and Exports, telling Boggs that she will be in the area longer than she expected and would like some decor for her hotel room. Meanwhile, Miguel Flores' funeral is being held. Esteban and Carlito Flores, two other members of the cartel, are speaking. Carlito is eager to get revenge on Mal Fallon for killing Miguel, his brother. Esteban tells him to calm down, and ensures that Mal will pay for what he has done. Characters *Mal Fallon *Natara Williams *Maria Yeong *William Rye *Eric Mills *Amy Chen *Neha Mansingh *Wally Lubbock *Ben Tate *Unknown Russian man Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1: The Maskmaker